


Mirror, What's Inside Me?

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Can Be Read As Male or NB Reader, F/M, Marked As Het But The Only Pronoun Used For Reader Is 'You', Reader-Insert, Romance, fluff with an angsty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: You don't trust Aaravos to grant your wish, despite his offer.





	Mirror, What's Inside Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the angst version of the fic. If you want the fluff version, go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515980).

~ Mirror, What's Inside Me? ~

"How may I serve you?" the elf asks from the other side of the mirror.

Well, there's only one thing you _really_ want, but...

"I don't think it's something you could help me with," you say, turning away from the mirror.

"Tell me," he says. When still you hesitate, he enjoins, "Indulge my curiosity."

You move to face the mirror once more. Somehow you feel like you could tell him anything, even _this_... yet still you hesitate to actually speak the words out loud. You lift your hand and press it to the glass. He brings up his hand and presses it against the glass on his side of the barrier. If nothing were between the two of you, his palm would be touching yours.

And somehow that gives you the strength to let the words slip out.

"I just want someone to love me."

Someone. Anyone. At this point, you're not going to be picky about who.

"I will love you," he says, with a soft smile - an offer and a promise and a concession all in one.

But the cool glass under your palm reminds you that you _aren't_ touching him. He is somewhere else, maybe some other dimension entirely. Maybe he isn't even a person at all, maybe he's just an illusion, an animation that plays on the enchanted surface.

"From in there?" you say, and pluck the Star Caterpillar from your ear without giving him a chance to reply, noting his startled expression as you throw the dust-cover back over the ancient mirror.

You place the caterpillar on a nearby potted plant, and leave.

You should have listened when you were told never to enter that room.

~end~


End file.
